


Absent and Heartbroken

by RomaMarufixx



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Leo is back from South America after being away for much longer than expected and has to now pick up the broken pieces of his relationship, will he be able to do it?A commission for BerryBreezer on DA. Originally posted in 2014.





	1. Part One

It was unusually quiet in the lair. Mikey was softly snoring on the sofa, with Whitney and Donnie on the chairs to the side, sleeping, although not snoring like Mikey was.

Leo took in the scene before him and smiled, his younger brothers looked so at peace and he worried about what they were going to be like when they were awake. And then there was Whitney, his girlfriend, or so he hoped she still was. They had got together a few months before he went away to South America, and they hadn’t left on good terms. 

Sighing, he turned and left the room to go and speak to his father, to announce that he was back and also ended up talking to Raph and informing his red banded brother that he was home as well. The hot headed turtle had brushed off him, although not as much as he might have if their father hadn’t been there. 

It was obvious that Raphael was angry at him and he had every right to be, he knew it would take a long time for everything in their home to go back to normal. After Raph had left to go into the living room he had woken the others up and informed them that ‘Leo’s home. Better go say hello before he leaves again.’ 

Donnie woke up first, with the magazine he was reading, or was reading before he fell asleep, was knocked off his face, and he looked around, slightly dazed from being woken up so suddenly.

“Leo!” he said and went for a hug but Leo had given him a ‘noogie’ instead, and then Mikey woke up, falling off the couch but picked himself up and then and threw himself at his oldest brother, hooking his arms around his middle. “Leo? Is that really you? I’m dreaming aren’t I?” 

“No, Mikey, you’re not dreaming.” he said and rested a hand on his brothers shell in comfort. 

“Oh good, I have nightmares about birthday parties.” he replied and tried to bury his head further into Leo, confirming the fact that he was there. 

He would have been confused as to why his younger brother was afraid of birthday parties and why they gave him nightmares, but he understood due to April telling him when she had seen him in South America. 

He wanted to talk to each of his brothers separately and apologize, but first he needed to see Whitney, who had gone to her room while he and Mikey were hugging. 

A lot of his time in the jungle was spent thinking about his family and friends, especially in the first of the two years that he was away for. He missed his brothers and his father and he longed to see his beloved again. Although he had agreed with his father about going away for the training period, he was upset that the timing was so bad, he and his girlfriend had made their way slowly around their feelings and their relationship was new and he wanted it to be perfect, or as perfect as it could be. 

He knew that this would possibly ruin everything and the fight that the two had, had beforehand had sealed the fact that it was, at least, partially ruined...what they had. 

 

-

 

_ “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to leave?” Whitney exclaimed as she entered the bedroom that belonged to Leonardo, who was packing his things that he was taking with him to South America.  _

_ “I was going to, but I myself was only told not that long ago.” he said, only looking up at her for a brief second, it hurt to much to see the pained and confused expression on her face.  _

_ “Did we get too close too quickly?” Whitney asked, trying to think up a reason as to why her boyfriend was leaving her.  _

_ “No.” he blushed, knowing what she was referring to. “It was nothing to do with that Whit, this is for me, to become a better leader.”  _

_ “You’re already a great leader, you don’t need to leave, please don’t leave.”  _

_ For the first time since she had stepped into his room, he looked up at her and his heart fell into his stomach. He moved across the room so that he was stood in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.  _

_ “I have to Whit, I’m sorry.” he said and leaned in for a kiss but she pulled away from him.  _

_ “No, you don’t have to go, nobody but you can make decisions for yourself, ignore what sensei says and stay.” She begged.  _

_ “I can’t.” He said and then a short silence followed.  _

_ “So you’ve got what you want and now you’re leaving?” She said, close to tears but she refused to let them spill.  _

_ Leo’s eyes widened when he realised what she was going on about and how the conversation was going about.  _

_ “I told you it wasn’t because of that, I’m not leaving you, I’m just going away for a while.” _

_ “A whole year?” _

_ “I didn’t decide the time, and I will write to you every week, it will go by faster than you think.” He said and went to touch her but she moved away from him like he was fire.  _

_ “Don’t touch me.” She said and turned to leave the room, but not before turning back one more time. “And don’t bother writing to me.” With that she was gone and that had been the last time they had spoken, verbally at least.  _

 

-

 

That was not a happy memory of Leo’s and he planned on making new, happier memories, although it might take him a while to do so as Whitney was nowhere in sight and it was obvious that she didn’t want to see him let alone talk to him, but that wouldn’t stop Leo trying, he never gave up. 

While he was in the jungle, for the first year, he wrote regularly, one letter to his father, one letter directed to all of his brothers and then a third one to Whitney. He always got responses from his father and brothers, but it wasn’t until he had been gone around four months did he get one back from Whitney.

 

-

 

**Week 1 in Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney,  _

_ I understand that you may still be mad, and that you did not want me to write to you, but I still feel as though I must. I hope that one day you will see that this is all for the better and that it had nothing to do with us. I love you. And that will never change. It is only a year and then I will see you again and I hope that we can fix things between us. _

_ Love,  _

_ Leonardo  _

 

It was hard for him to write to her again when she didn’t reply for two weeks, during the time he had written to his family twice and received two letters from them in return. But he tried again, writing a second letter to her. 

 

**Week 5 in Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney,  _

_ My father and my brothers have informed me that you are not taking my absence well, and that was to be expected but I can not stress enough how this is a good thing, and I will come back to you, it’ll go by quicker than you think. Although sometimes I wish that you were here with me. I do miss you, even if you think that I don’t. This place is amazing and beautiful and maybe one day when I return I could persuade Master Splinter to let me take you here for a vacation, I know that you will love it, like I love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Leonardo _

 

**Week 10 in Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney,  _

_ My brothers tell me that you do read my letters and yet you never reply? Would you like me to stop writing to you? It would only make me miss you more.  _

_ I love you. _

_ Love,  _

_ Leonardo _

 

**Week 17 in Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Leo, _

_ It has taken me awhile to write to you, because I just don’t know what to say and I don’t want to say anything that I really don’t mean! Master Splinter spoke to me shortly after you left about why you did, and I partially understand now, even though you are already an incredible leader and you really didn’t have to leave to become better. We all miss you and everything is so strange without you, I don’t like it.  _

_ I know that it isn’t, but I still feel like it is something to do with us, with all that happened not that long before and now you are gone, although, I think that we’re fine...you and I. There’s not much to fix, It’s been four months already and by the time you get home I would have missed you too much to care about anything else.  _

_ Just be safe and come home whole and healthy and then maybe I’ll let you take me there too. I love and miss you. _

_ Love, _

_ Whitney _

 

**Week 19 in Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney, _

_ I’m so glad that you have decided to write to me. I understand that you might have wanted to say some things that may have hurt, because I know that I hurt you and I had no right to, even if it was intentional. I promise I will make everything up to you when I get back.  _

_ I love you and miss you. _

_ Love, _

_ Leonardo _

 

-

 

Leo paced the lair for a short while before deciding that he was going to speak to Whitney, he needed to and the more that he put it off, the worse things were going to become between them. He lied to her about coming back in a year, he knew if he had come back when he was meant to that he would not have to do this, that she was be happy that he was back. But instead he had stayed an extra year and barely written to her after that. 

He made his way up the stairs to the corridors that housed their bedrooms, Whitney’s room was right at the end of it, after his and his brothers rooms. He had never felt this nervous in his life, but he strode confidently down the corridor and stopped at her door and knocked on it.

 

\- 

 

**Week 22 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Leo, _

_ It has only been 5 and a half months since you have left, nearly half a year and I still think that I can walk into your room and you will be there.  _

_ I count the days until I see you again!  _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Whitney  _

 

**Week 24 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney, _

_ I am glad to see that your tone is back to normal, you sound like yourself! Only 6 months now, my love.  _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Leonardo _

 

**Week 27 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Leo,  _

_ You’ve been in South America for months and you haven’t told me much about it, other than you wanting to take me there sometime after you get back and with sensei’s permission. You have to tell me everything, every, last, detail.  _

_ Lots of Love, _

_ Whitney _

 

**Week 29 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney, _

_ It is a truly beautiful place, and I have been making my way down South America’s jungles since I arrived here seven or so months ago, living in different places, sometimes sleeping outside and sometimes in caves and other shelters.  _

_ It is much warmer than New York and I love it, Donnie would say because of my being a reptile and cold blooded, but science isn’t applied as much here as the nature is.  _

_ The flowers, the plants, the trees, the animals, the insects, everything has a certain beauty here, even if others might not be able to see it, I can.  _

_ It’s not until you see if before your own eyes can you understand how beautiful it is.  _

_ And there are beaches where no one ever goes, you would love it.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Leonardo _

 

-

 

When the door didn’t open to his knocking, he knocked again and after that he tried the doorknob, but the door was locked. She really didn’t want to talk to him. 

“Whitney please let me in.” He asked, resting his head on the door. “I want to talk to you, to explain myself and I don’t want to do it through a door, Whitney, please.” He begged her and her door unlocked, the clicking sound almost ringing in his ear slits. 

“You have two minutes.” She said and he went to explain himself but tripped over his words. 

“I, I’m sorry, I-” He said, suddenly becoming nervous. 

“Ugh.” She said and closed the door and Leo hit his fist on the wall. 

“Dammit.” He swore, why was he so nervous about doing this? 

 

\- 

 

**Week 32 in the Jungle...**

 

_ Dear Leo _

_ It really does sound amazing and beautiful, I can’t wait until I can see it all with you.  _

_ Love, _

_ Whitney _

 

**Week 34 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney, _

_ Neither can I. How are you? And how are things back home? _

_ Love, _

_ Leonardo, _

 

**Week 37 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Leo, _

_ I take it you have asked everyone this, you just want to get everyone’s point of view, in case someone is lying. But you know that I always tell you the truth.  _

_ It’s been hard on me, obviously, I miss you greatly, but it’s not that long now. I’ve been keeping out of trouble, I don’t go topside much, I promised Donnie I wouldn’t, and I spend a lot of time training with Master Splinter. Donnie took a while to adjust into your role and I think that he will feel a lot better when you return home and be our leader again, he sees what you have to go through and you’ve mastered it, he’s so new and...frightened? _

_ Raph is the same, maybe a little more angry, although not as much towards anyone but himself. Maybe he too blames himself for you leaving. Mikey is, well, Mikey, he’s happy, when people are looking, he misses his big brother.  _

_ We love and miss you Leo! _

_ Love,  _

_ Whitney _

 

**Week 40 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney, _

_ I feel awful for leaving Donnie with the role of leader when he knew nothing of it, I thought as my right hand man he would know what to do, but I am sure that he is a great leader, but I promise not to keep him in those shoes for too long.  _

_ Love, _

_ Leonardo _

 

**Week 43 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Leo, _

_ Everything will be much better and more normal when you arrive back home, safe and sound.  _

_ Love, _

_ Whitney, _

 

**Week 47 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Whitney, _

_ I hope that it will. How is New York? Purple Dragons and Foot still on the low?  _

_ Love, _

_ Leonardo, _

 

-

 

Leo had decided that if he couldn’t get the courage to say what he wanted to Whitney, then he could spend some time with his brothers and get them back to the team that they were before he left. 

With his father’s permission, he had decided to take his brothers topside for a training run, to try and get them back to what they were at the same time as assessing how much time and training it would take for them to do so. 

Unfortunately instead of a peaceful training run, they had managed to get into a fight with the foot at the same time as a monster in a building that was under construction. 

Not only did the monster being there cause questions to arise, but so did the foot and Karai being there. The Shredder, their master, was dead and had been for a very long time, and they had been in hiding and not been seen since his fall. 

_ “The Shredder’s dead! Who are you working for?” _ The question Leo had verbally asked but had gotten no reply as the konichi left the building for the turtles to deal with the monster and then escape without being seen and arrested by the police. 

When they arrived home, Whitney was waiting for them to check if they were okay, even Leo, although she did not speak to him or meet his eyes. 

 

\- 

 

**Week 50 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Dear Leo, _

_ Crime is not that bad, the foot have not been seen since we took down the Shredder and the purple dragons are still around, but we’re not allowed topside, at least not to fight, but we’ll get them back down again when you come home, in just a few weeks! I love you! _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Whitney _

 

**Week 55 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Leo,  _

_ Is everything okay? Why are you not home yet? We miss you, and hope that you are well and come home soon. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Whitney _

 

**Week 60 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Leo, _

_ It’s been 2 months since you were due back, where are you? Are you safe? _

_ Lots of Love, _

_ Whitney _

 

\- 

 

Everyone was asleep after what that had been through that night, apart from Leo and Whitney. Master Splinter was oblivious to what had happened that night and that was they way that the turtles intended it to stay. 

“That was a stupid move that you pulled today.” Whitney said from behind the couch where Leo was sat and he turned around to see her looking down at him. 

“I know.” He said and turned back around, watching the late night news and Whitney joined him. “Are you still angry at me?” he asked, without looking at her. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.”

“How could I not be?” She said, looking at him although his gaze was elsewhere. 

 

-

 

**Week 68 in the Jungle…**

 

_ I am well, -Leonardo  _

 

**Week 71 in the Jungle…**

 

_ Leo, _

_ A blunt reply is all I get, why are you not home, it’s been almost 5 months! _

 

_ \- Whitney,  _

 

**Week 78 in the Jungle…**

 

_ I haven’t had much time to write, and I am sorry for that, speak to Sensei if you want to know more, he knows that I won’t be returning for a while.  _

_ \- Leonardo,  _

 

-

 

“You have every right to be mad at me, I was in a difficult place, I was a failure, and I didn’t want to come back as one, I’m sorry I stopped sending letters. I was just glad April came when she did to clear my mind.” 

“I’m glad that she did, although I can still barely talk to you, I hate you so much.” She fumed and Leo worried that she was going to cry. 

“You hate me?” He asked and she didn’t reply. “So you no longer love me?” He asked, afraid of the answer. 

“I will always love you Leo.” She said. “I just need some time.” 


	2. Part Two

The next day, it seemed like Whitney was avoiding him, more so than normal, although he was glad that she was, he didn’t know what he was going to say to her after what happened last night. 

Last night he had not got much sleep, thinking about his short conversation with Whitney, the fight with the monster and the foot and the fact that Karai and her ninja’s were suddenly back in the game had him worried. And then there were his brothers, whose relationship with them had been strained by his training, and he needed to fix as soon as he could. 

Raph seemed to be the angriest and he decided to give the red banded turtle more time to try and calm down and cool off before he attempted an apology and talking to him. Donnie was the second hardest to try and talk to, as he had been put under a lot of pressure to be the new leader when Leo was gone, and his anger was at Leo for that, which was reasonable. Mikey would be the easiest to apologise to, although behind that trademark smile of his he could be holding as much rage as Raph and Donnie put together, he guess he would just have to see. 

He had asked Mikey shortly after lunch if the youngest turtle could come to his room so that they could talk, and Mikey had agreed, even though the request had confused him. 

“What did ya wanna talk about Leo?” Mikey bounced into his room, closing the door behind, knowing his brother well enough that he didn’t like his door open when he was talking to other people or even if he was on his own. 

“I just wanted to mend things between us, I have to tell you why I was away so long, so that it was lessen your anger and hate towards me.” His elder brother answered him.

“Dude, I don’t hate you!” He exclaimed. “I couldn’t hate you, you’re my bro! I’m just, like, super pissed at you.” He said. 

“And you have every right to be Mike, I was going through a rough patch and I didn’t think that coming home would be a good idea, I wanted to come home better and stronger and in the first year that I was away, I didn't change at all, I failed and I didn’t want to come back home like that, so I didn’t, and I’m sorry that I didn’t.” 

“Leo, dude, you’re not a failure, far from it, you did improve in the time that you were away, you’re just being too you and not seeing it.” Mikey said and Leo thought his words over for a minute. 

“I guess you’re right, thank you Mikey, are we good...or at least okay?” He asked hopefully and Mikey grinned. 

“Yeah, we good, although I am still angry at you, just letting you know.”

“I don’t expect your anger to go away, I just want you guys to be more normal around me…” Leo trailed off and almost jumped when two sea green arms hugged him. 

“It’s okay bro, I will, you just might not get the same reaction from Donnie, Raph and Whitney.” He said and Leo hugged his little brother back. 

“I know, but I have to try.” Leo replied and let go of his brother. “Thank you.”

“No prob, bro, see ya.” Mikey said and ran out of his brothers bedroom so that he could play some more video games before having to head out to a party he was scheduled for. 

Leo sat on the edge of his bed, with his head in the palms of his hands. One down, three to go…

 

-

 

Donnie was alone in his lab, he had the day off from his work and he was more than a little happy about it. He was just about to leave the lab to fill up on his coffee when he opened the door to expose Leo, who looked like he was just about to knock on the door. 

“Hello?” Leo said and Donnie rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you, if you’re not too busy” Leo asked, seeing his brother was irritated. 

“Sure, just wait in my lab while I go and get some more coffee.” He said and Leo walked passed him and sat on the closest chair that did not have any wheels. “Don’t touch anything.” The turtle said and Leo sat with his hands in his lap so that Don felt comfortable about going to get coffee and not five minutes later, he was back. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Donnie sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

“My absence.”

“What about it?” Donnie asked as he turned back to his computer to continue whatever he had been doing before he had gone to get coffee. 

“I just want to explain to you why I was gone for so long.”

“Okay.”

“Donnie.” Leo said, thinking of using Mikey’s whining technique to get his younger brother to listen to him. 

“What?” Donnie said, turning his attention to his nearly whining brother. 

“I just want you to hear me out, please?” he begged his brother and Donnie sighed. 

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” Leo said and took a short breath before speaking again. “I went away to become a better leader for our family, as you know, and after my training period was up, I felt as though I didn’t achieve that, so I didn’t come home.” He said and paused, thinking over what he was going to say next. “I felt like a failure, I didn’t want to come home like that, so...I didn’t.” 

“Leo…” Donnie sighed and pinched his temple, feeling a migraine coming on. “You’re not.” He said. “You’ve never been a failure, you’re too Leo to be one, for all we know Master Splinter sent you there to test your self worth or something.” Donnie said.

“Are you okay?” Leo frowned. 

“Just a migraine.” He said, and Leo frowned deeper. 

“How long have you been from suffering from migraines?” When Donnie didn’t answer him, he knew the answer. “I’m sorry that I caused you so much stress and pain.” Leo said, refusing to meet his brothers eyes. 

“It’s not your fault-”

“I put you under the stress of being the leader, without giving you any-”

“Leo, it wasn’t your fault, I just didn’t know how to handle it and you know that sometimes I can let stress get too me too easily, I always used to get headaches, it was about time that I started to get migraines.” 

“Donnie-”

“Leo, it’s okay, I understand everything, I was just stressed and angry and you can see why, you would feel the same if you were in my shoes, I forgive you, I just…”

“I know, thank you Donnie.” He said and squeezed his brother’s shoulder as he got up.

“It’s okay.” He said and Leo left the lab feeling much better. Now only Raph and Whitney to go, the most difficult of the turtles, he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. 

 

-

 

The five turtles had decided to all be at the breakfast table a little after nine in the morning, Mikey eating pizza, Donnie picking at the things on the table, trying to decide wherever or not he actually wanted to eat anything, Whitney didn’t want to eat, she couldn’t and Leo and Raph looked like they were having a cereal eating war and then began to argue only to be hushed by Mikey announcing that their sensei was making his way to the kitchen. 

He greeted his pupils and they mumbled a good morning before he went off to watch one of his programmes only to find it interrupted by news of monsters and other creatures that had damaged a building under construction and they knew they were in trouble before their father shouted. 

 

**_BOYS!_ **

 

_ Leonardo, I am most disappointed in you. _

 

_ You are the eldest of your brothers. _

 

_ I was counting on you to bring order to the chaos of this family.  _

 

_ This is why I have forbidden any surface activity. _

 

_ We cannot return to the surface to fight evil, if we continue to fight each other. _

 

“But Master Splinter, how can I be expected to do so-”

 

_ There are no excuses when you are the leader, my student.  _

 

“We have to go out and find who’s responsible for this. There ain’t no other solution!” Raph had joined in.

“Save the brute vigilante junk for that nightwatchman.”

“Nightwatcher.” His brothers corrected him. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Leo said. 

“I’m going out.” Raph had announced and left the dojo only to bump into Whitney. “Listening in are we?” 

“You know you should be nicer to Leo.” She said, peering inside at the rat master kneeling in front of three of his sons and pupils. 

“Says you, you’ve hardly spoken to him.”

“I have more of a reason to be angry at him.” She said and Raph nodded, knowing that she was right. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologised and she nodded. 

“Now, go, protect the city.” She winked and Raph grinned at her before making his way out of the lair and to meet up with Casey. 

 

-

 

Leo was furious and he growled at the person who came up behind him, but regretted it as he turned around to see Whitney.

“Sorry.” Leo said, looking away embarrassed. 

“Hey.” She said, ignoring his apology. 

“Hey.”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine.”

“You didn’t look it when talking to Master Splinter.” She said and Leo sighed. 

“You should really not keep listening into conversations like that, Master Splinter would not be happy if he found out.” 

“He probably already knows.” Whitney laughed, trying to lighten the mood but it didn’t make Leo feel any better. 

“Is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?” He asked and turned back around so that his shell was facing her. 

“I don’t know…” She sighed and turned to leave but stopped herself. “How are you and the others?” She asked. 

“Donnie and Mikey have forgiven me, mostly, as for Raph...I think it will take a while until the two of us are back to normal, as normal as we were.” Leo laughed. 

“That’s good to hear.” She said. 

“And how are we?”

“We’re...getting there.” Whitney said and a door closing and opening had said that she had left the room, leaving Leo feeling just as angry and annoyed. 

 

-

 

_ During the first three months of Leo’s time in the jungle, he was too busy adjusting to his new life, finding new things about the world and just living life out in the open, something that he couldn’t do back in New York City, to think about his family and his girlfriend.  _

_ But when he wasn’t as busy, he was constantly thinking of Master Splinter, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Whitney.  _

_ Whitney.  _

_ He missed her so much. The two of them were just getting used to being in a relationship with each other when Master Splinter had sent them away. And he hadn’t left on a good note with her and it hung on his heart knowing that he couldn’t make it better.  _

_ But the letters, when she began to write back, gave him hope that things were not as bad between them as when he has left. But there still would be some tension. He would have to sort everything out when his training period ended in nine months time. _

 

-

 

Leo sighed and turned to walk out of his room and searched the lair, that was visible, for any sign of Whitney, and there was none, the only turtle in sight was Donnie, who was sat on the couch watching the news.

“Donnie.” He called out as he made his way down the stairs and his younger brother turned around looking for the turtle who had called his name and he caught sight of said turtle walking down the stairs. 

“Hm?”

“I need to speak with you.” He said and took a seat next to the genius. 

“I thought we already had?”

“Not about us.”

“Then what about?”

“Whitney.”

“Oh.” Donnie said, realising where this conversation was going to go. “Are the two of you...not getting any better?” 

“No and it leads into what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I thought you said it was about Whitney?”

“It is.”

“Go on.”

“I was wondering if you can tell me what happened to Whitney during the two years that I was gone for, how she was, how she acted and what she did?” He asked his purple banded brother. 

“I can but if you tell her that I told you, she’ll kill me.” 

“I won’t say anything.” Leo laughed. 

“In the first few months that you were gone, in the first year, they were some of the worst, she hated you for leaving, more so than the rest of us. She cried...a lot and she didn’t want to be around any of us...because of all that happened before-” Donnie began but was cut off by Leo walking and raising his hand. 

“I know.”

“And it was very badly time.” Donnie said which made Leo arch his brow. 

“What?”

“She told me.”

“Oh.” Leo said and blushed. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Leo, but like I said badly timed on Sensei’s apart….although he wasn’t to know…”

“Can we move away from this?” Leo asked, irritated. 

“Of course, sorry, after the first few months, after she had calmed down, she responded to your letters and I think that they gave her hope and she knew that you hadn’t neglected us...that you would be coming back to us...and her, but then after you didn’t come home after your training period finished…” 

“She went back to how she was when I had just left?” Leo guessed and his brother nodded. “I have a lot to work on then.” Leo said. “Thank you for your help Donatello.” He said and pulled his brother in for a hug, shocking the younger turtle. 

“You’re welcome bro.” 


End file.
